For Eternity
by Kyoru-KiTTy-ArTist
Summary: WARNING:FRUITS BASKET SPOILERS AHEAD! CONTAINS SPOILERS HIGHER THAN VOLUME 16...AND THIS ONESHOT IS BASICALLY AN ALTERNATE VERSION OF CHAPTERS 121 AND 122.it takes place late at night, when a dark figure emerges into Kyo's room. full summary inside


ok...here is another story. CAUTION: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS! LOTSA SPOILERS! ESPECIALLY IF U HAVENT READ UP PAST VOLUME 16 IN THE MANGA! this oneshot is also like an alternate version of chapters 121 and 122...so u people kno what i mean when i say: Tohru's 'accident' didnt happen! and Tohru and Kyo havent revealed their lil 'secrets'...so you'll only understand if you're a true fanatic of Fruits Basket like me and have read translations on the computer...if all of the above applies to u...plz continue readin...and plz review cuz i kno alot of people wont read this becaus eof all the spoilers it contains...enjoy!

Disclaimer: i own Fruits Basket and Kyo (in my insane mind)

* * *

The house was silent. A shadowed figure emerged from behind one door and slowly sauntered to the room at the end of the hall. The floor creaked softly under their feet and shadows were blurring the objects in the hallway around the figure. They pushed the door open so slow, it let out a whine. On his futon, the orange haired boy slept soundly. The figure meandered over to the bed, unaware of the boy's awakening. He awoke from the soft footsteps the figure took. He was known for his good hearing. His eyes opened halfway, for he was still half asleep. His eyes opened fully when he heard some one approaching him by his bedside. (futonside?)

"Hyaah!" Kyo roared suddenly, and swung his leg around to where it smacked against the figure in the ribs. The figure landed on the ground with a thud, moaned loudly, and their arms wrapped around their chest in pain.

"That'll teach ya to sneak up on me, you pervert!" Kyo hissed, letting a small triumphant smile arise from his lips. He expected the prowler to be Shigure for sure. Either him or it was Yuki, trying to get back at Kyo by attacking him while he was asleep, which Kyo had attempted to do to Yuki before. "Well, what do ya gotta say for yourself? You were caught and what the hel are you doing in my room?" Kyo became tense, ready to fight them again.

The figure in the corner started to sob. Kyo could see the tears drip slowly down the cheeks and glisten as they fell to the floor. The figure lifted its head and big, tear-filled, sapphire eyes stared up at Kyo. "I-I'm sorry!" The figure whimpered weakly.

Kyo's eyes widened as he saw who had really come into his room at night. Tohru was lying on the ground, hugging her chest tightly in pain. She started crying, confused and saddened that she had woken Kyo and disturbed him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean…I was just trying…I didn't want to wake you…I…" Tohru apologized and continued to let her tears pour from her eyes.

Kyo's knees buckled and he almost fell over in disbelief. Not only because Tohru had come into **his** room so late at night, but also because he had seriously kicked her. "Tohru…I…I didn't know…" He ran over to her and collapsed on his knees next to her. He hung his head, wanting to comfort her so badly. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to hurt you! A-are you…okay?" Sometimes he felt as if he asked the most stupid questions.

"I…I think so…" Tohru looked up again and blushed. Why couldn't this just be a passing phase? Tohru had thought long and hard about her apparently strong feelings for Kyo and she thought it was the time to tell him. She knew she couldn't hide it forever and she wanted to tell him so bad it hurt inside. She went into his room, but realized it hadn't occurred to her how late it was and that he would already be sleeping. Instead of waking him, she thought she could sort out all the things going on in her mind, sitting by his side. Being near him made her feel as if they were the only two people in the world, and everything else was basically tossed aside. Everything else was unimportant. Nothing else mattered. All that mattered to her was Kyo and it had been that way for a long time.

"Is some thing wrong? I really did hurt you, didn't I?" Tohru was broken from her thoughts and she glanced up at Kyo, whose face held guilt, concern and worry.

"N-no! I just have something…important to tell you…" Tohru almost smiled, but she didn't think it was the right time.

Kyo's eyebrows furrowed. "Go ahead. I'm listening."

Tohru just couldn't say what she knew she needed to say. Her mouth opened but no words came out. "K-kyo…I-I…" Great! Now she was stuttering. She closed her eyes in shame. "I-I just can't…"

Kyo put his strong hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Tohru…just tell me."

Tohru bit her lip, "I love you, Kyo."

Kyo's eyes widened. He didn't turn away, which was a good sign, but he didn't smile either. Tohru realized she had made a huge mistake. She wrapped her arms around his neck without thinking, and made sure they weren't touching so close to transform.

"Tohru…I…" Kyo stuttered, speechless. Tohru interrupted him quickly. She just couldn't take it and now she had to spill everything.

"If you don't love me, Kyo, then just say it...! I wanted us to stay together, Kyo! Even though, you might think of me as just a friend!" Kyo realized she was crying again. "I wanted us to stay together! Kyo, I wanted us to stay together always...and I don't know what to think now! Kyo, I can't live without you! But, if it makes you happy... if you have to move on... continue living! Continue living and be happy... even if...you don't want me there...by your side." Kyo's eyes widened, as more tears fell.

"I also thank you...Kyo...for everything! Everything you could have ever given me...you did... and I can't thank you enough for how happy you have made me! I would do anything...anything Kyo! As long as you're happy! As long as you're happy, Kyo, I'm happy... and I'll always remember you forever, if you ever leave…if you ever leave me for…confinement! You'll always be in my heart! And... Kyo... I'll love you forever, even though... you probably don't love... some one like me! Kyo! I love you!"

Tohru was sobbing hard and couldn't say anything else even if she wanted to. Kyo cupped her chin and lifted it up. He just had to see her eyes. They were full of melancholy tears. "How?"

"Huh?"

"How can you love me…a monster like me?" Kyo ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, remembering Akito's cruel words. "I've made so many mistakes! You can't possibly imagine and you won't forgive me if I told you!"

"Kyo just tell me! I won't be mad! Whatever it is…we can fix it! Kyo, I don't care what happened in the past! I don't care about any wrong that you could have possibly done! It's all in the past, and I forgive you! What's done is done and there's no changing it!" Tohru tried to explain to him.

Kyo shook his head, "No! These mistakes can't be undone! I only wished they could." His face turned pale. "I know now that they won't ever be! I thought I could forget the past! I thought nothing like it would happen again!"

"Kyo…I want to know what happened."

Kyo felt his pulse rising and his face was turning red from distress. Remembering all of this was getting harder and harder. These were the memories he swore to himself that he would never remember again, for they would only give him grief. "I can't do this," he whispered, feeling tears prick his eyes. But he wouldn't give in. If he did, the tears would flow like a river, never-ending, never-stopping. He couldn't go through it again.

Kyo finally looked up into Tohru's eyes. He couldn't tell her any other time. Now. "I wanted to forget! I really did. But these memories keep coming back to haunt me! You'd never forgive me! I can't even forgive myself because…because……of……your mother. She too……couldn't forgive me…"

Tohru's eyes widened. Her hands started to tremble. "My…mother. You… Kyo, d-did you……" she couldn't find her words.

Kyo interrupted her. "First, when I was born, I gave my mother so much grief and agony…she killed herself. I was there! She killed herself because of me…her monster of a child. She never saw the happiness of bearing a normal kid. And she couldn't live to try again. And then, your mother showed me happiness and showed me how I could forgive myself…" Kyo's tears pulled through and they trickled down his cheeks solemnly. "And then, one day in May, I couldn't take the pressure and …I couldn't take the hatred everyone around me gave me…and I ran away. Your mom found me…and she was trying to talk some sense in to me…but I kept running…and we stopped in the middle of the street…" Kyo paused, wiping his tears away with his sleeve. His voice cracked. "And I saw the car…the damm car…and I could've saved her…but I… my secret…my stupid curse…would have been revealed…and I don't know! I didn't want her to lose her memory of me…even though she could've hated me. She probably hated me. Now, I'm sure, wherever she is now, she still hates me…but I also…didn't want to lose my memory of her either… but that damm car came…and I could swear as I knelt down next to her, her dying words…were… 'I…won't… forgive you.'

"And then, I left with Shishou, to train in the mountains, to swallow up my grief. I came back with an excuse of trying to beat Yuki and making a deal with…Akito. But when I saw you at Shigure's house, all the memories came back! I didn't wanna face them again. So, I planned to not…associate, I guess, with you. 'Cause you've always reminded me of your mom. And I even saw you before! I knew you who you were! I knew…when I came in through the roof that day…and I saw you…I thought I had seen my past flash before my eyes again. The horrible treatment I've given you…I thought it could help me…forget everything…like there wasn't anything there. I didn't want history to repeat in any way…I'll be confined anyway! I'm so stupid! Making a damm bet with Akito! Inside, I knew I could never do it! I knew that I could never beat Yuki! I could never amount to anything. And I knew I was gonna rot in my own punishment! But, you…your kindness…your gentleness…just being you…it occurred to me…that maybe my life wasn't totally worthless. It made me feel as if… there was a point…for my living…there was a purpose. And then I think…did I lose two people…two very special people…in order to actually realize that my destiny…might be to be with you? It sounds so stupid! And I never thought anyone could understand me…I never thought anyone could accept me…you're so beautiful...on the inside and out...Tohru... I just...I can't be with you...I wish I..." Kyo stopped. He was choking back tears and he turned to face Tohru. Her face was emotionless, but her eyes full of understanding. Tohru herself didn't know what to say. All of this information at once…and she couldn't respond. She could only understand…what he felt.

Kyo grinned sadly, cradling his head in his hands. "I knew I had to accept my curse myself…that shortly…I will have to be locked up…forever…And that's all why…I couldn't admit to myself…let alone anyone else…that I really do……………love you, Tohru. I might not deserve it…but I won't…ever…stop loving you as much as I do now…ever," He laughed at her blushed and startled face. "Sometimes, when I look at you…I think…I can glimpse eternity…"

Then, his lips met hers. Soothingly, Tohru kissed Kyo back, tears streaming down her face. Kyo wrapped his arms around her, embracing her warmly. He whispered in her ear, "I need you more than anything...Tohru... we will always be together... always…in our hearts…for..."

"Eternity…" Tohru answered for him, hugging him back. "Kyo," she whispered after a long, silent moment. "We're…hugging!"

Kyo just hugged her tighter, laughing through tears. Someone accepted him…and wanted…and needed to be near him. HIM! The Zodiac monster. Well…not any more!

Tohru felt tears stream down her face once again. She kissed Kyo lovingly.

* * *

Everything now…everything made sense. Everything now…was perfect…and this was how everything should be.

_For Eternity…

* * *

_

:) how was it? just so u out there kno...in the manga, the curse hasnt been broken yet...i just made the last part up. but all the talking (like the info and stuff) is all from Fruits Basket. i just put some twists in them. plz review! thnks for readin!


End file.
